


The Heart of the Ocean

by ElDiablito_SF



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gross™, M/M, Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/pseuds/ElDiablito_SF
Summary: Silver listens to Flint's heartbeat





	The Heart of the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellel/gifts).



> It was my pleasure to make something so Gross™ for you, Elle <3, for the "my heart beats for you" prompt.

Once upon a time, a very long time ago, upon a different shore of the same Atlantic Ocean, a little boy picked up a nautilus shell on the beach. He put it to his ear and inside the labyrinthine passage he heard a soft hum, a soothing susurration, a strange _thump-thump_ , the heartbeat of the ocean. And for a short span of stillness, it drowned out all the other voices in his head. Then, a pair of hands tore the shell from his ear and tossed it headlong into the crashing waves, and the voices came back, stronger and louder than ever before.

***

 _Thump-thump_ , Flint’s heart beats encaged by his breastbone. _Thump-thump_. His chest swells like the tide with each breath, and Silver is lulled by it, as if in the womb. The war rattle inside Flint’s chest is still, and only the soft crashing of the waves remains, each breath brings forth the rolling sea foam into Silver’s mind. He can almost picture himself, ankle deep upon the shore, the warm waters of the Caribbean lapping at his shins like amiable dogs. His ear is pressed against the canyon carved into Flint’s chest, the valley between his pectorals that swell like rolling hills around Silver’s own ears. His hair has come to spill all over those hills too, as if trying to form a landscape of their joint making.

 _Thump-thump_. He will never grow tired of that sound. After everything that it has cost him to have the pleasure of hearing it, it is the sweetest symphony and the closest he’s likely to ever get to the sea again.

He turns his face, pressing his nose against the hard surface of Flint’s breastbone. He opens his mouth and allows hot air to settle upon the warm skin before pressing his lips to it. If they are both the monsters others said they were, then Silver should open up that rib cage with his claws and press his lips to Flint’s bleeding heart. He would devour it, like some primordial deity, and perhaps Flint… James would be reborn through him again, only stronger, eternal, immortal. Transformation is always monstrous, Silver thinks. As is birth and rebirth. But he doesn’t ever want to do it alone again. Not when he can have this - the sound of the ocean - pressed forever against his earlobe.

“Are you crying?” Flint’s gruff voice sounds from the brink of sleep. His hand comes to gently rest against Silver’s cheek bone, to wipe away at the moisture there. “Did you have a bad dream?”

“No,” Silver lies and swallows against the onslaught of emotion at the gentle pressure of that deadly hand.

How do you explain to Oceanus that you had been caught stealing the sound of his heart-beat? Like a thief, always stealing everything, because you know that whatever you might ask for will never be freely given.

Flint’s hand is in his curls, on the nape of his neck, steady and warm and reassuring.

“You’re not sleeping very well these days,” Flint murmurs into the top of Silver’s head.

“I am afraid,” Silver admits, choking down another wave of emotion. “I am afraid that if I were to go to sleep, I might awaken to find out this has all been a dream. I am terrified that I will wake up and discover the sound of your heartbeat is no longer there.”

“My heartbeat,” Flint repeats quietly. His chest swells with another deep breath, so do the muscles of his abdomen. Silver presses his palm against Flint’s bellybutton and feels the ocean in there too. His entire body is water and Silver has drowned in it. “My heart beats for you,” Flint says and his fingers tighten against Silver’s skull. “And because of you. You are my heart.”

And Silver knows that the ocean is inside him now as well, because it’s streaming out of both of his eyes, hurtling towards the welcoming shore that Flint has built for him, in the home of his vast and infinite heart.


End file.
